Book 1: Capricorn
by Prepare for the Noble War
Summary: There are thirteen members of the zodiac curse, hiding as normal and thriving to be with each other. So they all move to Bon Tempts after years of planning, only to find themselves mingling in with the locals perfectly. The high school football team, working normal jobs, making friends, and finding romance. Especially for Coralynn, who is soon owned by a certain vampire. OC story.
1. Horoscope File

**AN: Yeah, this bit is sorta important. It's how all this horoscope stuff works, though I will explain it all in the story as well, but this is so you aren't confused before I do that, as I won't for a while. **

* * *

**Character Profile and Horoscope Explanation. **

There is an existence, like a family curse, that the Horoscopes are embodied as people, with powers and an image similar to their signs. Every time a Horoscope dies, the next time a child in the family is born under that sign, they will be the new Horoscope.

**All Horoscopes** are slightly stronger and quicker than humans, with their astrological insignia in a nearly black birthmark on their bodies. They hide their images, say horns or colored skin, by enchanted pendants of their sign passed down for generations of Horoscopes, given to them by witches.

**The Water Group** can control and summon water. They are also the emotional group, and can make people feel certain emotions. In the water group are:

Cancer (the crab): Caith Artino. Born June 27, 24 years old. As the sign Cancer, she is loyal and dependable, easily adapts, but also moody, self-absorbed, and oversensitive. Her visible trait is red spikes skin on her shoulders and hips like a crab shell. Her birthmark is on the front of her right hip.

Scorpio (the scorpion): Salma Artino. Born November 10, 32 years old. As the sign Scorpio, she is passionate, observant, resourceful, but also jealous. Her visible trait is dark designs over the front of her body in the shape of a scorpion. Her birthmark is on the top of her left foot.

Pisces (the fish): Penelope Artino. Born February 23, 27 years old. As the sign Pisces, she is compassionate, accepting, devoting, and imaginative. Her visual trait is blue tinted skin, and faint scales scattered near her ankles, hips, and neck. Her birthmark is on the back of her neck.

**The Fire Group **can control and summon fire. They are also the control group, and can control people and animals (to a limit). In the fire group are:

Aries (the ram): Aero Artino. Born April 3, 29 years old. As the sign Aries, he is independent, generous, courageous, and optimistic. His visual trait is two curling horns on his head. His birthmark is on the back of his right shoulder.

Leo (the lion): Lycan Artino. Born August 13, 25 years old. As the sign Leo, he is confident, ambitious, and encouraging, but also stubborn. His visual trait is unmanageable hair like a main that he keeps in human form, as well as a pair of lion ears. His birthmark is on the inside of his right wrist.

Sagittarius (the centaur): Sawyer Artino. Born November 30, 27 years old. As the sign Sagittarius, he is not emotional, positive, selfless, and independent. His visual trait even though centaurs are half horse, is a set of long horns. His birthmark is under the right part of his collarbone.

**The Air Group **can control and summon wind. They are also the intellectual group, and have an above normal genius and rely on the fire group to achieve their goals. In the air group are:

Gemini (the twins): Ginnifer and Genesis Artino. Both born June 15, 14 years old. As the sign Gemini, they are energetic, clever, witty, and very devious. They have no visual traits as they are identical twins, but still have Gemini pendants. They both have a matching birthmark on their sternums.

Libra (the scales): Leera Artino. Born October 6, 34 years old. As the sign Libra, she is diplomatic, graceful, and peaceful, but also unreliable. She has no visual trait to her sign but still has a Libra pendant. Her birthmark is on her temple, hidden by hair.

Aquarius (the water-bearer): Antheo Artino. Born February 13, 28 years old. As the sign Aquarius, he is brilliant, inventive, and original. His visual trait is blue hair that looks like rippled water, and very pale skin. His birthmark is just above his belly button.

**The Earth Group** can control and summon earth. They are also the strength group, and can read people's body language to take advantage of them in certain situations. In the earth group are:

Taurus (the bull): Tegan Artino. Born April 26, 23 years old. As the sign Taurus, she is dependable, persistent, patient, and gentle. Her visual trait is a set of large bull horns. Her birthmark is at the bottom of her throat, just above her collarbone.

Virgo (the virgin): Vienna Artino. Born September 19, 18 years old. As the sign Virgo, she is analytical, helpful, reliable, and precise, but also a bit fussy. Her visual trait is nothing to do with her sign, but she is cursed with two small horns on both sides of her head. Her birthmark is on her left inner thigh.

Capricorn (the sea goat): Coralynn Artino. Born January 8, 22 years old. As the sign Capricorn, she is ambitious, resourceful, careful, and trustworthy, but also inhibited. Her visual trait is a pair of goat horns. Her birthmark is on her lower back.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: This chapter is mostly getting to know the characters, their first few days in Bon Tempts. The next chapter I promise will have some Eric and true blood normalness to it. Please review and feel free to ask me things if you would like to.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

One day Coralynn got a letter in the mail. It was from the other twelve horoscopes. Thier house was done, and everyone would be there in three days. So Coralynn packed for the day that she had been waiting for since they all had planned to live together, three years ago. When they all put every penny they earned into making a home that could accomadate them, living with other family in the mean time. Coralynn worked two jobs for three years for this day.

It was difficult to find a place to live when there was thirteen people who wanted to live together. The best chance was to all live near each other, in the same apartment complex, or within the block. But sometimes chance was not kind, and so they figured this was one of the things that they had to plan instead. Buy some land, spend almost all the money they had to build a house just big enough.

And the best place they had picked was Bon Tempts, Louisiana. It had just felt like the right place, and had the cheapest five acres for sale in almost all of the United States. When they arrived, three days later, the thirteen together for the very first time in over one year, they stood in front of a large house, emerging for six cars, and yelling as they saw people they hadn't seen in forever.

Coralynn found her brother Aero and jumped onto his back, screaming at him. He grabbed her legs and spun around with her on him, laughing. Aero had been on his own for a while, older than her, while Coralynn decided to live with their parents as she saved money. As he dropped her down again, she went on the hug and tackle every other member of the horoscope.

It felt like they spent half an hour on the lawn talking before Leera, the oldest of them all, the Libra, yelled. "We should go inside!"

Coralynn stopped strangling the Gen twins with a hug and let them run inside without her. She trailed behind, leaving her things in her car, mingling into the group and her family to go inside the wide front doors. Since they had years to have people build it, they all had a hand in it's design, choosing the size of their rooms, the carpeting, the paint. Of course as far as furniture went, they had none yet, though Coralynn had ordered a bed to be delivered by the next day.

And to know where their rooms were, it was all thanks to Penelope. She had asked for custom doors on the twelve bedrooms, each one carved with their insignia. Coralynn found her Capricorn room on the second floor, near the bathroom, directly across from the Sagittarius room, Sawyer's room. She opened it and felt this swell of happiness. Shaggy dark blue carpet met light blue walls, up to a ceiling that mirrored the carpet.

The room was perfect size for her, as well. Twelve feet, square, just a little bigger than she was used to, which felt slightly cramped. But the best part for her, what she had asked for, was the small alcove the extended her room, lined with a bench. The windows in the small round area were large and faced exactly where she knew sunrise would happen.

"You're room is cool." She heard and just realized that she walked into the room as she turned around. It was Tegan, in all her big hipped, perfect body glory. The Taurus of their group. "I wish I thought of a cool window thing. But I just have a normal room."

Coralynn smiled and twisted her hands behind her back. "Really? I would have thought you would want some chandelier or something. Didn't you have a real big house when you were modeling?" She asked.

The other woman's shoulder's lifted in an elegant shrug. "I rather live here any day, Capricorn. Can't you feel it?" She stressed and took one step closer to Coralynn. "I already feel whole. The horoscopes aren't met to be broken up."

"Yeah, I know that." She took Tegan in a quick hug, not remembering if they ran into each other before. "Now, I'm going to barge into everyone else's rooms to see if I'm missing out."

"That's what I'm doing!" Tegan laughed and they went two different directions.

The next room other than Sawyer's would be Caith, the cancer. As much as Coralynn liked Caith, she skipped the room because she knew about the other girl's habits with men, and didn't need to know if she now had a special place just for that. So instead she went to the open door to the Pisces room and knocked. Penelope turned around from her built in bookshelves and waved.

"Hey baby Capricorn. I saw your window." Penelope practically sang, her short bob cut swinging as she moved her head. "Mind if I sneak in there sometime."

She smiled brightly. "Of course not! Even if I'm there, it's big enough for two." Coralynn agreed and then complimented the older woman on her choice of light greens in her room.

It went on like this. Coralynn checked out Lycan the Leo's room, which was plain but with orange carpet. Antheo's room, very light, and with a platform for a matress. Salma's room had a series of small hanging light in the shape of a sun, and a desk built out of the wall, as the Scorpio was a writer. Vienna's room was plain, pale pink, and she sat under a very large window, looking practically asleep.

The most confusing room was the one that Genesis and Ginnifer would share. The two side walls mirror each other, which notches in the wall like a ladder, and then wide, curved shelves coming out. She actually stop there longer to see what was going on with their room.

"What are those shelves for?" Coralynn asked. The Gemini twins both climbed the ladder on opposite sides and laid in the odd curved shelves. Then she could see they were a near perfect shape for a body. "Hey, I wanna try."

Genesis jumped down. "You can go on mine." He told her and then got up into Ginnifer's with her.

Oddly childish, Coralynn climbed onto the shelf and lied down. It was comfortable, and made her feel much younger than her 22 years. She laughed and then jumped down again. As she was walking out Leera turned into the room, the two of them almost bumping into each other.

"Oh, hey." Leera blurted and pushed her thick rimmed glasses up her nose. "Salma and Antheo brought a bunch of food, so we're all going to cook and eat. Apparently Aero actually brought a barbecue, so we're going to the yard."

Coralynn nodded, figuring it would be Aero to have anything that could hold a fire. He was a pyromaniac, even before his ability kicked in as a member of the fire group. Cheering, Genesis and Ginnifer sped past them both in a run, crashing into each other all down the hall. Leera snorted at them.

"I love those two, really I do, but I am so glad that we're here now." Leera said to Coralynn as they went at normal speed downstairs. Coralynn still hadn't seen the few bedrooms on the first floor but didn't care a whole lot right then, listening to the Libra. "Now other people can suffer as well."

It was Leera, the oldest, who was left in charge of the fourteen year old kids when their parents gave up. Not everyone in the Artino family knew of the curse, or what it meant, and even though the Gen twins looked normal, they certainly weren't. "Misery loves company, huh?" Coralynn just piped up, earning a laugh.

When they got to the back yard Aero was blowing fire into the barbecue, his horns out. They were thicker than the last time Coralynn had seen them, though that had been about three years ago.

Penelope came out at the same time and saw the same scene. "Oh, are we free roaming?" She sounded interested and happy.

When she took off her necklace, a small Pisces symbol hanging of it, her skin turned blue and faintly scaly. Everyone else took them off one by one, putting them in pockets or hanging them on them on the house's door knob. As Coralynn took her's off she felt the slight relief as her own horns came out, though they looked short in her thick hair. Either way, it was like that amazing feeling you got after standing for the first time in hours and stretching out.

Antheo was the last to shed his, his black hair turning as blue as water, his skin paling. Everyone looked different save for Leera and the twins, who had no other sides.

Lycan rubbed one of his lion ears. "Hey, one of you earth girls needs to make up a table."

"I'll make you a table, out of a real lion boy, you snooty Leo." Tegan teased, now sporting large bull horns.

Lycan let out a true, lion-like growl. "My kind hunts your kind, Taurus, so watch your words." He mocked with a half smile.

Everyone was used to fights when they got together. It was bound to happen, and they were never truly serious. But now that they all lived together, Coralynn hoped they would be few and far between. Either way, as they debated who would win a fight if they had one, she made a table out of rock with her abilities, keeping it smooth. When umbrella's made out of palm leaves grew up from the center she looked over at Vienna.

The little Virgo, also in the earth group, just smiled at Coralynn and gave her a wave. As the boys took charge of Aero's barbecue, Antheo probably standing near them to blow out any real fire, Tegan took watch over Vienna and the Gen twins while the rest of the girls went inside to cook other food. Coralynn got the job of making mash potatoes, while there was a salad and soup in the process of being made.

It was only twenty minutes when a true feast was finished being cooked. They ate and talked and yelled around the table. The familiarity and yet foreign feeling of it was refreshing in a way none of them would be able to truly explain. All that could be said was that they truly were meant to be there, in small Bon Tempts, living together.

* * *

There was three days when Coralynn didn't really leave the house. She had been too busy, unpacking into the dresser she had shoved into the back seat of her car before driving to Bon Tempts. Also setting up the bed that had came after one night of sleeping in a make shift bed on the ground. But then she had no other reason to stay in, as Sawyer and Leera announced new jobs, Genesis and Ginnifer got enrolled into Bont Tempts high school, and accepted onto the foot ball team.

Coralynn wondered why both of them wanted to be on the team, especially Ginnifer. But anything her brother did, she had to, and it seemed an attempt at sports was no different. So Penelope suggested going out to eat, in celebration. They shoved into Leera's mini van and Lycan's six seater car to go at around four. It was the first time Coralynn and a few others actually went into town, but she thought it was a wonderful small town.

Then of all places to eat, they pulled into a bar and grill. Merlotte's. Then again, it was perfectly early, and apparently Penelope had called around, and they were the best place for their large group. Getting out of the van, Coralynn watched as Caith pinched Sawyer while they climbed out of Lycan's car. The Sagitarius just turned right back around and pulled the pink bow out of Caith's hair.

They started hitting and pinching each other. Not too physically, and they were laughing, but it was still a fight. It went on until Penelope put her hands on either one of their shoulders. It was obvious to the horoscopes that she used her power to calm them down. Coralynn just rolled her eyes at them and forced the Gen twins into the bar as they went to run off, starting a flowing line of their family following them.

"Hello, are you the group that called in a while ago?" A man called casually from behind the bar. Since Coralynn was in the front of the group, holding Ginnifer by the pigtails and Genesis by the back of the shirt, she nodded.

"Yes, we are. Is there any chance you can fit thirteen of us?" She asked.

The man smiled in true entertainment as he saw the entire group. "Yeah, I already set up a bunch of tables. Right over there." He pointed over the a group of tables pushed together.

She smiled at him and began to walk. "Let go of us, we aren't going anywhere." Genisis struggled from her hand.

Coralynn let them go. They still sat near her at the table, and Aero found the seat on her other side. Penelope had said something to the man at the bar before coming to their table as well. For a minute they just got situated, Coralynn talking to her brother about his new hobby of playing guitar. It was a short while before anyone not in the Artino family came near the table, and she was a bubbly blonde waitress.

"Hi there, I'm Sookie, your waitress." She introduced happily. For a moment she looked flustered as all thirteen of them stared up at her. "So, can I get you drinks?"

"Juice!" The Gem twins chorused. They had a few choices, and then both said, "Apple."

"Orange juice for me, please." Vienna raised her hand as she said it.

Antheo, Penelope, and Salma ordered water.

"Gin." Caith ordered.

Sawyer gave her a looked before saying, "I'd like Coke."

"Same!" Leera added next.

Lycan and Aero whispered for a second before Lycan spoke up. "We want a pitcher of beer."

Tegan snorted. "You two are as bad as Caith." She retorted before looking up at Sookie, the waitress. "Do you have milk? I want milk."

"We have milk." The waitress giggled slightly at her. The Taurus would usually hate being laughed at, but Lycan and Aero were making fun of her very quickly.

Coralynn realized she was last and shoved her hand in Aero's face to keep him from talking any more. "I'd love a sweet tea, and I swear, if you have aspirin, spare me."

Sookie laughed again. "I'll see what I can do." She offered and then walked away.

As they were left alone, Aero licked Coralynn's hand to get it off his mouth. She wiped it all over his cheek before pulling her hand away. It was best to ignore him, turning to the Gen twins, just listening to them talk to each other about football tryouts. How they would have to train while it was still summer, and get to know the team.

When drinks came, it took three waitresses in shorts to hand it all out quickly. Coralynn stirred her tea and took a sip with high expectations. She and the rest of her family were from the north east, so she had never had sweet tea. It was amazing. As she placed it back down, she noticed that Aero was staring at her oddly. She just winked at him, and he laughed before pointing at her cup.

"What is that?" He asked her. "Is it good?"

She gestured at the cup. Aero could read the invitation as plain as it was, and took a sip of the drink. He immediately put the could back down with a look of disgust. "Oh god! I must wash that foul taste down with beer!"

His yelling was comical, and as he chugged a glass of beer, Coralynn withheld from hitting him. Half the table had seen him and heard him, and laughed.

As it fell quiet among them, Caith nursed her gin. "Shouldn't we be making some kind of bullshit toast or something? I thought this was a celebration." She retorted and looked over the table.

"To Sawyer!" Tegan raised her milk, a comical sight. "And Leera!"

Sawyer and Leera raised their glasses.

"To Gen and Gin, for making the football team." Salma raised her own glass. The twins then raised theirs.

"And Aunt Penelope." Genesis mentioned.

Ginnifer smiled and Penelope. "For helping me get on the team."

Coralynn was surprised. Penelope was a lawyer. That meant that she probably had to say a lot of scary legal terms to the school. Which meant that obviously they didn't really want to let a girl onto the football team. At the same moment, Coralynn and the rest of the table lifted their glasses. There was a brief cheers and they all took a victorious sip.

A minute or so later Sookie came back, suddenly appearing next to Coralynn. "So, are you all family?" She asked gently, still smiling big.

It seemed to be the default expression for all the waitresses. When Coralynn was a waitress in Washington, you only smiled when you were having money trouble and wanted really large tips.

"Yeah, actually. This idiot is my brother." She answered and gestured at Aero, who wasn't even paying attention. "And the twins, obviously, but other than that we're all cousins. But we're close."

It was true. Siblings was rare except for in Gemini's, and sometimes Pisces were also twins, but the fact that Coralynn and her brother were both horoscopes was bound to never happen again. The rest of them were cousins, first, second, and further apart, but it never mattered. As long as they were Artino's, they would find each other like they did.

Sookie nodded. "That's great. I like big families." She mentioned and began to take out her writing pad and pen. "So how many of you live here?"

"All of us." Genesis and Ginnifer piped in, giving the waitress identical smiles.

"Yeah." Coralynn said and turned more to Sookie in her chair. "We had it built. Out by the shell gas station."

The bubbly blonde had a look of recognition on her face. "Oh my God, they have been building that house for so long! It's so nice, and big." She gushed. "Everyone in town has been wondering who in the world could afford such a nice place."

The Capricorn laughed lightly. "Ha, yeah. It took ten people working fifteen jobs for roughly three years, but we finally finished."

Sookie gave polite apologies, and then took all of their orders.

By the end of their dinner, Sookie had exchanged phone numbers with half the table. Caith had gotten near drunk. Genesis and Ginnifer had switched seats with other people about five times. Antheo had also gotten a job as a waiter in Merlotte's, a job he was over qualified for, but Coralynn suspected he accepted it solely because the cook was making googly eyes at him. And Coralynn had decided that this place was the best place for her and her family to fit in.


End file.
